Her Laugh
by Narugirl101
Summary: Just a poem I made up with some story line. It's about Sakura joining Akatsuki, what lead up to it, and how Naruto felt. And the poem is in Naruto's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I made this because I was bored, I have a writor's block on all my other stories and I needed people's opinion. So, should I post some Akatsuki/Sakura stories? I have a bunch of (What I think) good ideas. BUT I NEED YOU GUYS HELP! So please tell me if I should! PLEASE!**

**So here's a little poem I made up about Sakura joining the Akatsuki, what let up to it, and how Naruto felt**

_"Her Laugh" ~thought's or poem_

"Her Laugh" ~regular text

* * *

><p><strong>Her Laugh<strong>

_It was since he left_

_She was never the same_

_She was lifeless, blank, she barely talked…_

_But worse, she wouldn't smile or laugh_

* * *

><p>Sakura looked blankly at her friends as they laughed at Ino's joke. It wasn't that she didn't get it. She just didn't feel anything.<p>

Hinata turned to Sakura. "So Sakura, we're visiting the Grass village to hang out, would you like to come?"

Sakura looked at her with blank eyes and nodded. "Ah…" And left

Everyone looked at her leaving form.

"What's wrong with her?" Ino asked

"It was because of that teme…" Naruto growled

* * *

><p><em>She barely hanged out with us<em>

_She was getting farther and farther away_

_But most of all,_

_I was forgetting what she looked like when she was happy…_

_Or when she laughed_

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on Sakura's door with demanding urgency.<p>

Sakura opened the door and jade met with sky blue.

"Hi forehead! We're going out on a girl's night!" She showed Hinata and TenTen who were behind her. "Want to come along?"

Sakura looked away. "Sorry…I'm busy." And closed the door.

With Naruto he was sitting on his bed. _Try to remember…what was it like?_

He tried to remember what Sakura looked like when she was happy, but it was fading. He couldn't really remember. Then he tried laughter….but all he got was a faint sound….like it was being carried by the wind.

* * *

><p><em>We missed it, I missed it,<em>

_Her smile…the one that kept me up every day_

_But her laugh…the one thing that kept my spirits up_

_I did everything I could…but it really was no use_

_She was slipping further and further away…_

* * *

><p>Naruto and gang were hanging out at the park. Naruto was cowering as everyone (except Sakura) was ganging up on him.<p>

Naruto looked up and anime tears streamed down his cheek as he sulked. "Why is everyone so mean to me?"

Everyone looked at each other and laughed, except Sakura, who was barely paying attention. She looked up at everyone who was looking back at her.

She got up. "Sorry….I have to go." And left

* * *

><p><em>Then I left, for 3 years to train<em>

_I came back, and she was the same as ever…._

_Except stronger…_

_And more quiet and cold_

_I actually missed her hitting me_

* * *

><p>Naruto breathed the familiar Konoha air. "Wow! It's good to be back!" Sakura flashed through his mind. <em>I wonder what she's doing…<em>

He ran to find her and found her talking to Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and accidently bumped into her. He looked up at her form that was turning to him and cowered back. _She's going to hit me!_

He looked up to see Sakura looking at him with blank eyes. "Naruto…you're back but…" She sighed. "You're as dumb as ever…" And she left

Naruto looked at her retreating form sadly. "Sakura-chan…"

* * *

><p><em>Soon, we hated it<em>

_We kept her out of things_

_We ignored her_

_We wanted her to feel the way we felt_

_All I wanted was to see her smile_

_And her laugh…_

* * *

><p>Sakura walked over to Ino and TenTen. They seemed to be in a conversation. Right when she was about to talk, Hinata came over.<p>

"I need your help!"

"What is it Hinata?" Ino asked

"I have a four man mission and I need three more people. Would you like to be on my team?"

"Sure Hinata!"

"Of course!"

Just before Sakura could agree they ran off without her. _What just happened?_

* * *

><p><em>She didn't get it for a while<em>

_She kept trying to enter our conversations_

_She didn't realize _

_Until Ino had a party_

_She finally got it_

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking around. She heard Ino was having a party, and she knew she had to get invited.<p>

Even while they were rivals, Ino always went out of her way to invite her, never taking no for an answer.

But Ino never came to her. Sakura waited at home all day, she never knocked on the door.

It was ten o' clock when she finally realized it. _They're ignoring me. That explains how everyone is acting how I'm not there, and talking to me coldly if I do talk. But…why?_

* * *

><p><em>Soon, everyone started to like it<em>

_They liked the fact that she was in pain…_

_Even though she never showed it_

_Soon, only one emotion showed in her eyes, that only I could see_

_Sadness_

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed at Hinata's small joke towards Neji. He turned when he felt someone's chakra signature. Just in the distance, was Sakura, looking at them. Once Naruto was fully looking at her she turned and ran away.<p>

Naruto could see the pouring sadness in her eyes. He saw a twinkle in her eyes and he knew it was a tear.

* * *

><p><em>I never thought it would hurt her this way<em>

_I felt ashamed _

_Now every time I try to imagine her happiness and laughter…_

_I only see her sad eyes_

Naruto laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling. He imagined Sakura's face, he tried to remember her happiness and laughter but…all he saw was that sad face he saw when she saw them at the ramen shop.

He put his hands up to his face. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p><em>One day….she disappeared<em>

_She was gone_

_Not a trace_

_The only thing that was left…._

_Was her village headband_

* * *

><p>Naruto ran to the Hokage's office. He opened the door to see Tsunade looking down sadly at her hands.<p>

"Tsunade-baa-chan….tell me…tell me it's not true!"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto…" She showed him the pink headband. "She's gone…"

"No…." Naruto took the headband. "No…"

Tsunade got up and patted Naruto's shoulder. "It's ok Naruto. We'll find her, don't worry."

Naruto nodded. "Can I keep the headband?"

Tsunade nodded. "Of course."

He left sadly, clutching the headband. _This is all my fault_

* * *

><p><em>Then, after 2 months…<em>

_I found her…_

_I heard her laugh…_

_I saw her…_

_With three other people…._

* * *

><p>Naruto ran through the forest. <em>We have to find her! We just have to!<em>

Then he heard it, the laugh, the twinkling like a fairy and how soft, fragile and childish it seemed. Naruto almost stopped. _It's her laugh_

He ran until the laughter got louder and, hiding his chakra, he saw her. But what he saw broke his heart into a bunch of different pieces.

* * *

><p><em>With a new knucklehead...someone who could replace me as the fool<em>

* * *

><p>A boy…man…was making a fool of himself, saying random things, being cheerful. Sakura was laughing at this like it was the best thing in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A man with blonde hair…someone who could replace Ino as her best friend<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura turned to him. "Come on Deidara! Have some fun!"<p>

Deidara smirked. "Only if you tell me the answer to that riddle you told me earlier today."

Sakura laughed. "No way! Figure it out on your own! Even Tobi got the answer!"

* * *

><p><em>And a man that you were staying close to...someone to replace Sasuke…as your lover<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned into Sasori. "This is nice."<p>

Sasori nodded. "Very. It's nice to watch the world go by."

Sakura smiled. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah…it's as nice as you…"

* * *

><p><em>I got it <em>

_She got a new family_

_A new place to share her happiness_

_A new place to share her love_

_By why them?_

_Were we that bad?_

* * *

><p>Naruto turned away and ran, the tears streaming down his eyes. <em>It's all my fault! The Akatsuki! She joined the Akatsuki!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Now I get it<em>

_Because of a mistake_

_Because of how we treated you_

_We lost you…Sakura-chan_

_We lost everything…_

_You're scent…_

_You're strength…_

_Your cheerfulness…_

_Your happiness…_

_But most of all…._

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down at a tree. <em>It's my fault! We lost it….we lost everything…I lost the thing that cheered me up the most…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Her laugh….<em>


	2. AN: Should I?

**Should I…?**

**Hey all the reader's out there! So I am in a fix. I have a writer's block on my other stories and I want to put on a Akatsuki/Sakura Fanfic but I don't know which one! So if you're an Akatsuki/Sakura fan, please go to my profile and vote on my poll! I might have the poll open for about a month so hurry up!**

**PLEASE! **

**Once I get the vote answers I'll tell you guys and post the story! So vote now!**


	3. AN: The Poll is Closed

**The Poll is Closed!**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for voting! And guess what? The winner is….**

**Born to be Strong! **

**I will update as soon as I can! Again, thank you!**


End file.
